Hot Shot Problem Pilot
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: Jane is Maura's hot shot problem pilot. With Jane's sarcasm, and Maura's by the book personality, what could possibly go wrong? Rizzles! Not sure what to label it. A lot lighter than my other stuff, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Hot Shot Problem Pilot**

Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli &amp; Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&amp;I universe. All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I**

**A/N: What!? What is this? Another story? Okay, so I know I shouldn't be posting anything else, but this is going to be just a fun AU story, inspired by some comments about Jane as Maura's hot shot problem pilot that I saw on this site. I wrote it in about two hours, so I can't attest to how good it's going to be. For all I know, it could be complete crap. Just...Please give it a read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jane seemed completely unfazed by the way the windows rattled in their frames, as a deafening roar filled the air over-head from CT-43s and C130s landing to drop off cargo. F22s also filled the air as various air groups ran drills overhead. It was a common occurrence at the air base she had worked and lived at for almost six months now.

It was her third tour. She'd completed one in Afghanistan, one in Iraq, and was working on completing her third tour now.

Jane took a puff of her cigar, her eyes flickering over her opponent's faces as she tried to decipher their poker hands through analyzing their various expressions. Facial expressions were crucial, but so was body language. The truth is, that everyone had a-tell, one thing that makes him or her as transparent as a pane of flawless glass. And Jane was good at exploiting every one of their weaknesses.

"I fold," three people around the table, announced as they tossed their cards onto the table unceremoniously. So far, so good.

"I'm out," her best friend, Second Lieutenant Barold Frost announced from next to her as he dropped his cards to the table.

"Oh come on," Jane pouted as she blew out the smoke that was starting to burn her lungs. She licked her lips, and savored the flavor of the cigar. "Frost! You can't give up on me now!"

"Actually, I can," he smiled. "You've taken me for nearly all I have, and now I have to think about saving what I _do_ have left. Otherwise, Anna might very well _kill_ me when I get stateside."

"Luck always changes, partner," Jane said as she picked up a glass of amber liquid and took a healthy swig. "Plus…you know, you've got to live a little?"

"I'll watch," Frost agreed, "But I'm not playing another hand. No matter how many times you look at me with those big puppy dog eyes of yours." Jane nodded. Jane's eyes caught Rusek's as his forefinger twitched while he held the cards to the table. He stared straight back at her, without flinching. She knew he probably had a good hand, but hers was better. She was going to take him for everything he had. It didn't matter that he was her boss. No. What mattered was that the man was a prick! She refused to feel any remorse for a man that made her life a living hell.

Jane nearly sputtered as she watched Rusek push his chips the center of the table. The man had gone all in. "I match your bet, and raise you everything I have," he said finally. Jane swallowed nervously, clearing her throat as she looked down at the cards in front of her. She was the only one left between Rusek and another one of his absurd victories. Jane drained all of the liquid from her cup, deciding she needed the courage. Then with one hand, she pushed everything into the middle.

"Call," Jane said simply.

"All right, let's see it," Airman first Class, Lewis Jacobs demanded. Jane watched as Rusek laid all five cards on the table. There were a few impressed expressions on the faces of the others at the table, and a few skeptical ones.

"Sorry, Rizzoli," Rusek sneered, "guess you're going to go away with nothing again."

"Not so fast, old man," Jane sniped, as she threw her cards down on the table. "Flush. I. Win."

"That's impossible," Rusek's eyes flashed. She could tell he was more than a little intoxicated. "You… You must have cheated."

"No," Jane said resolutely as she tugged at her nonexistent sleeves. "You see?…the only one at this table who has sleeves long enough to cheat at this table, is you. So you might want to rethink that accusation again, Lieutenant Colonel."

Rusek jumped up, "Why you insubordinate little…"

"I just call it like it is, _sir_," Jane hissed. Then she brought up something she knew would strike a nerve. "So do tell me, how are your AA meetings going? They give you a chip, yet? Oh…wait… you have to stop drinking in order to get one, don't you?" And Rusek launched himself at her, knocking over the table in his eagerness to reach her. Jane grunted as the two of them hit the floor. She gritted her jaw against itself as he hit her once in the jaw and once in the eye.

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?!" Rusek spat, "If anyone in the academy had had any brains about them, you would have been booted out of the academy before you even started! I always told your C.O. that you had too much of a head about you. You're always determined to do things your own way." Jane lashed out, seeing red and struck him in the nose. She took pleasure in the crunching noise that she heard, as it broke.

"You're the one that started this fight in the first place, asshole," Jane spat. As two people finally pulled Rusek off of her, Frost helped her to her feet.

"I'll have your ass now, Rizzoli," he threatened, "You'll see." Frost and a woman Jane knew better as "Kit Kat," which was her call-sign in the air, latched onto Jane's arms, straining to hold back the lean muscular tanned woman, currently dressed in a perfectly tight, white tank, camouflage cargo pants, and shiny black boots. Her untamed black raven hair was as wild and unrestrained as her chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Jane shouted.

"Take her to the brig!" he ordered. "Now!"

"But, sir," a tentative voice spoke. But the second Rusek glared at this person, their jaw snapped shut.

"Let me go," Jane ordered Frost. "I'm not going to go after him, so just…let me go, okay? I can walk under my own power." Frost studied Jane's expression for a long moment but then dropped his hands, satisfied by what he saw. Kit-Kat did the same.

"Come on, partner," he said softly, "Let's go. I'll walk with you." Jane nodded and they headed in the direction of the brig, all the while, the constant sound of jets could be heard overhead.

Jane pulled her aviator sunglasses from her pants pocket and slipped them on.

She could feel the warm rays of the sun across her face, and the heat diffusing from the sand into the air around her body. Sweat pooled at her temples, neck and shoulders, and slowly collected at the base of her back. It was hot, but fortunately it was a dry heat that you got used to. And she supposed that you got used to the sand too. Not that you really had a choice in the matter. After all, they were sort of in the middle of the freaking desert. With a sigh, Jane wiped the sweat from her brow with the bottom of her shirt, exposing a flawless midsection, full of perfectly defined external oblique abdominal and rectus abdominals muscles. Her eyes darted to Frost, who was walking beside her without a word. Jane raised her brow as if to say, "What now?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Jane?" he said softly. Jane merely chuckled. "I mean…I can try to talk to Korsak and see if there's a way out of this, but I'm not sure either of us will be able to do much."

"He was asking for it, Frost! I mean…you saw!" she sputtered. Then she added. "He's an asshole," under her breath.

"You know, he's actually a decent guy, Jane, okay?" Frost sighed. "He's had to deal with a lot lately."

"Oh?" Jane seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," Frost swallowed. "He lost his wife and daughter, while he was deployed here during his first tour."

"You're joking," Jane said, daring him to tell her differently.

"You think I'd lie about something like that?" Frost said with a smirk, "Jane, I'm offended."

"This coming from the master of exaggeration, himself?" Jane laughed.

"In all seriousness, though," Frost suddenly said very seriously. "It's true."

"Christ," she whispered, looking suddenly guilty. "He…He never told me that," Jane said wearily. "I wonder why he never said anything."

"Can you blame him?" Frost laughed. "Jane, I hate to break this to you, but you're fairly unapproachable. In fact, if there was some sort of award for that sort of thing, I'm pretty sure you'd have it in the bag."

"Oww!" he winced as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, you and I are good friends, aren't we?" Jane asked in a cracked voice.

"Of course!" Frost replied. "But you've been different ever since…" Frost swallowed his words as he saw the look on Jane's face and saw the way she was wringing her hands. "We're here," he said softly. Together they walked inside.

"Second class Lt. Barold Frost," he saluted. "I was told to escort Lt. Rizzoli, here, to the brig."

"Yes, we've already heard." Joseph Grant said, returning the salute. Much to Jane's surprise, he didn't look the slightest bit amused. "Come with me, Rizzoli." Jane made to follow him, but not before she shot Frost a sizeable eye roll. He shook his head, trying to hold back the laugh. It was all fun and games for Jane Rizzoli, that is, until someone got hurt.

Jane's footsteps echoed down the hallway as they locked into a room with several cells. One of the cells was empty and the other was occupied.

'_Well, at least I'm not the only one in here_,' Jane thought to herself.

"So when are we going to stop meeting like this, Lieutenant?" he asked as he opened the first cell. "Don't you think you could just try to keep your nose clean for a little while?"

"And miss out on these very special chances to see you, Joey?" Jane spoke with sarcasm. "No way." She walked into the cell, and he slid the door shut behind him. But he didn't leave right away. Instead he stood there for a long minute, just looking at her.

"You know if you really wanted to see me this badly," he teased back, "you could have just stopped by for a chat. You don't…you know…have to necessarily punch people." Joey was proud of himself when this earned a deep-throated heart warming laugh from the Italian woman he'd known since he was little.

"You could just admit you miss me too, you know," she teased. "I mean…I wouldn't tell anybody. I…I might hold it against you though." He just shook his head and laughed.

"Of course you'd hold it against me frog face," he called her by her nickname.

"You're never gonna give up on that, are you?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on," Jane pleaded, "When?"

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll make you a deal. When you stop starting fights, I'll stop calling you frog face. Deal?"

"I didn't start it!" Jane protested. "Rusek is the one who…"

"Uh uh uh," Joey shook his head, "Save it, Janie. You know how it is. It's best to keep your head down, and your mouth shut." Jane shut her mouth, then nodded.

"Good girl," he smiled. "Hey," he said, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Maybe a book to read or somethin' ," Jane shrugged. "And maybe some smokes?"

"Hasn't anyone told you that those things can kill you?" he asked with waggling eyebrows.

"So can bullets, plane crashes, bombs, arterial fire," Jane started listing all of the things that she had to deal with on a daily basis in Iraq. "Need I go on?"

"Okay, okay," Joey muttered finally, conceding defeat. "You win. I…I'll see what I can do," he promised.

When she was left alone to her own devices, she laid down the floor, wedging the toes of her boots underneath the lowest bars. She put her hands behind her head, and started her sit-up regimen.

"1….2….3….4….5….6"

**R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I**

Captain Maura Isles, let out a deep sigh as she leant back against the metal back plate, in the back of a Blackhawk helicopter. She was minutes away from completing the last leg of her journey, and arriving on base, to meet her CO and get her new air group assignments. She felt a fair amount of excitement, as well as an equal amount of dread. Things hadn't gone so well with her last assignment. And in hindsight, she realized that maybe she'd expected too much from them. They'd gotten burned out rather quickly, and subsequently came to resent her. She tried to shrug off the nicknames they had called her. "Ice Queen" being one of many. She knew it was meant to insinuate that she was cold and unfeeling, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve for everyone else to see. I mean… It was the armed forces for crying out loud. You don't want to show any weakness.

With the back of her hand, Maura reached up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. She could hear chatter through the earmuff headphones clamped over her ears, and feel the hot breeze against her exposed face and neck. The reckoned that only way it could get any hotter, would be if there were more humidity, but mercifully, with it being the desert and all, she was at least spared that much. She continued to analyze her surroundings.

Carefully, Maura leant towards the open door, and looked down. The base was in sight now, and it appeared that things were fairly quiet on the ground as well.

Within five minutes, they were on the ground. Maura released the buckle, and eased the harness over her hips and shoulders. She quickly pulled off her headphones, and deposited them in their proper place before grabbing her duffel, and hopping out of the helicopter. She could see that she'd already gathered a small welcoming party.

Maura threw the duffel over her shoulder and hurried towards the ranking officer.

"Welcome, Captain Isles!" he greeted with a quick salute. Maura dropped her duffel bag and gave a perfectly executed one in return.

"Thank you, Commander Cavanaugh," Maura greeted. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Vince Korsak," Sean said as he made an indicating gesture towards an older man next to him.

"Sir," Maura greeted with a smile, and a salute. She was surprised when he laughed and held out his hand.

"Please. There's no need to be so formal, Captain. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Korsak greeted as he waited for her to accept. "I've heard lots of good things about you. Your reputation precedes you." She looked at his hand for a moment, baffled by the gesture. Finally, she stopped analyzing and took his outstretched hand, giving it a healthy confident shake before releasing it.

"So," Cavanaugh said a moment later, "Shall we get to it? I'm sure you're anxious to get your assignments and get going."

"Of course, sir," Maura nodded. "Lead the way." Maura followed closely behind, walking with her hands clasped behind her back, taking in her surroundings as they headed into a large tent near the helipad.

As Maura's eyes raked over the list containing the names composing her air group only minutes later, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. It was impressive list to be sure. She recognized many of the names on the list. Many of them had received multiple commendations and awards, amassed during previous tours.

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed," Maura said as she set the paper down on the table, and glanced towards an anxious looking Cavanaugh. "If their qualifications are any indication of their actual skill, I think it's safe to say you've made my job quite easy, sir." Cavanaugh's response to this was laughter. And Maura's response was a raised brow.

"You didn't see the name at the bottom of the list, did you?" Cavanaugh questioned. Maura quickly picked up the list, her eyes searching for the name at the very bottom. When her eyes fell onto the name recorded in plain black and white script taking up the last spot, her heart stopped. It was a name she knew all too well. She suddenly couldn't breathe. The last she heard, Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli had been missing in action, presumed dead. And now she was finding out that Jane was very much alive. In fact, Jane was now in her air group.

"Surely you aren't referring to Lieutenant Rizzoli?" Maura questioned. "She hardly seems…"

"That girl has been a thorn in the side of every one of her commanding officer's," Sean informed her. "More so since…" He seemed to catch what he was about to say and trailed off.

"Surely there must be some sort of mistake," Maura said softly. "I knew her once. She hardly seemed poorly behaved. In fact, she was brilliant in the cockpit. I'd never seen anyone fly quite so mesmerizingly in all of my years in the service. Hell, she might even be _better_ than me in the cockpit."

"Oh!" Sean said quickly. "Don't get me wrong. Jane Rizzoli is an excellent pilot, a true artist in the air. She's the best there is in the cockpit. It's when she's not in the cockpit that you have to worry about."

"Oh," Maura's brow furrowed. "I see."

"Just think of her as your hot shot problem pilot, Captain Isles," Korsak teased. "But I have a feeling that if anyone can tame the wild, impetuous Jane Rizzoli, it's you."

Maura cleared her throat uncomfortably. She wasn't sure what he was implying exactly.

"Sir, would it be a terrible inconvenience to gather my group together, so that I might address them as their Commanding officer?" Maura said in a formal request.

"Of course not," Sean Cavanaugh replied. "It's already been done." Then. "I'm afraid that you'll be missing one, as Lieutenant Rizzoli is currently holed up in the brig. But perhaps Lieutenant Colonel Korsak could lead you to the brig so that you might pick up Lieutenant Rizzoli on your way to the barracks." Korsak nodded and stood.

"That would be very much appreciated," Maura said as she transitioned from her straight-backed posture in the chair, to one while she was standing. "Thank you, sir."

"You let me know if you run into any problems, Captain," Sean said as he stood to shake Maura's hand. Maura shook it and offered him a polite smile before departing.

**-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I-R&amp;I**

By the time Joseph Grant led Maura and Korsak to Jane's cell minutes later, Jane was well into her push up regimen.

Maura's heart stopped. It _was_ Jane. Jane was _alive_. Maura's throat suddenly burned as she combated the urge to cry. You didn't show emotion in the army, as it was always seen as a sign of weakness.

Maura felt her stomach lurch at the way the muscles in Jane's arms and shoulders tightened with each push up. There was no question. Jane's physique was exceptional. The raven-haired woman made it all seem so effortless. The only sign that Jane was doing any work at all were the soft spurts of breath that passed between Jane's lips with each repetition.

Jane jolted upwards to a standing position as she realized for the first time that she wasn't alone. Jane quickly shifted to a tension as she waited to be addressed, swallowing thickly as she realized that she knew the immaculately put together woman in front of her all too well. She never thought that she'd see this woman again. She fought the urge to speak her name.

Jane's eyes quickly fell onto Maura's nametag and ranking. She wasn't surprised to see that Maura had recently gotten a promotion.

"Captain Isles," Jane rasped with a tone of formality. She felt suddenly embarrassed by her haphazard appearance. A trail of sweat was currently working its way down her face. Her arms and legs were streaked with dirt, and sweat.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Maura said with a quirk of a smile. "And so it would appear that we meet again." Maura held out her hand. Jane looked at the hand for several long moments, sizing up the woman in front of her. She knew that Maura wasn't one to shake hands, and wondered if it was some sort of ploy. She searched Maura's face carefully for any sign of emotion, and naturally, she found none. Puzzled hazel brows stared back at her.

God, she missed the woman staring back at her. Jane had to remind herself that she didn't know this woman anymore. Captain Maura Isles might as well be a complete stranger.

Before her was a freaking legend.

Jane looked down to her own, gloved hands. She always wore gloves nowadays, mainly to hide the two puckers on each palm that did plenty to remind of her own vulnerabilities every time that she glanced at them.

Tentatively, Jane reached out and took Maura's hand, giving it a decisive shake. She clenched her jaw to hide the spike of pain that shot up her forearm at the motion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, sir," Jane said, her formality now shielding an overwhelming torrent of emotions.

"Why am I not surprised to find you in the brig?" Maura said with a quirk of a smile. Her eyes were warm and filled with humor as she held Jane's chocolate brown ones.

"Uh," Jane shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"I have to say that I expect better behavior from anyone in my air group, Lieutenant," Maura said with a hint of reprimand. "Behavior such as the kind that resulted in your winding up here won't be tolerated. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Jane nodded. "Understood. It won't happen again."

Jane let out a breath she didn't realize that she'd been holding, as Maura motioned for Joseph Grant to unlock the cell. With a loud clank, and a squeaking of metal, the door slid open. Jane gave Joseph a dimpled smile while Maura wasn't looking.

"Now," Maura said tersely, "If you wouldn't mind following me, Lieutenant, we have a briefing to get to." Jane nodded, following quickly after Maura who was already walking away from her in brisk steps. "And you should know, Lieutenant. I don't slow down for anybody." Jane let out an internal groan. Boy, it was going to be a long six months.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's it for now! Please review! **_


	2. The Mighty Fall

Title: **Hot Shot Problem Pilot**  
Category: TV Shows » Rizzoli &amp; Isles  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: Suspense/Friendship

**The Mighty Fall**

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the R&amp;I universe. All characters belong to Janet Tamaro. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm still alive! I apologize that I've been sort of MIA lately (with this story and my others). I've been insanely busy with school, although I promise you that writing has never been really far from my mind. In addition to writing/updating stories on this site, I fully intended to participate in Nanowrimo this year, but I've already had to concede that it just might not be doable for me right now. Still, I found this document floating around my hard drive and got sucked back into it. I added some more to it, and did some editing. Hopefully, it's not complete crap. I appreciate that you guys have been patient. Hopefully it's worth the wait!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Maura exuded confidence as she strode into the barrack with Jane hot on her heels.

"Ten hut!"

Countless individuals scrambled from their positions all around the barracks, and converged in a straight line. Every soldier stood at attention at the foot of their bed, and saluted.

Jane, stood on the end of one row, next to her best friend, Barold Frost. Maura noticed immediately that they were one rack short.

"I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Maura Isles," Maura announced. "I am the commander of this air group, and I expect nothing less than perfection from each and every one of you. I expect you to carry out your duties and responsibilities with conviction. I do not except excuses. That being said, you will be ready to run drills every morning at 0500, apart from those days that you are off. As soon as I finish them, I will hand out schedules to each and every one of you. Apart from your daily duties, you will keep your barrack completely spotless, at all times. Don't think that I won't check it every single day, because I will. And if it is ever anything less than acceptable, you will all pay the price for it. You should take pride in what you do. If you don't, then you are in the wrong place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" every voice shouted back at her.

"Now, does anyone want to tell me why we're one bunk short?" Maura snapped her eyes to Lieutenant Rizzoli's face.

"Sir," Jane cleared her throat nervously, "My bunk is next door, sir."

"And why is that?" Maura said as she approached Jane, who still stood at a tension. "You will move your rack into this tent at once!" Maura commanded.

"But, sir," Jane's voice sounded eerily like whining. "Lt. Col. Korsak and Commander Cavanaugh…"

"Did that sound like a question, Lieutenant?" Maura mocked. "No?! That's because it was an order." She could see something lurking beneath the surface in Jane's eyes. It almost looked as if Jane were afraid of something. But after a bit of hesitation, Jane nodded.

"Yes, sir," Jane said in a gruff, but gravelly voice, "I'll move my stuff back in at once."

"Good," Maura replied tersely. "You are a unit. Which means that you will do everything as a unit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Good," Maura replied as she walked up and down the line, familiarizing herself which each member of her air group. "I'll see you all at 0500 tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

The first thing Maura was aware of upon being jolted out of sleep, were the screams. Every hair on Maura's body instantly stood on end as piercing, hysterical, and horrified screams, suddenly replaced the previous silence of the barrack. Maura quickly pushed herself up into a seated position on her cot, her breaths still falling quickly from the shock of being wrenched from her dreams so unceremoniously. Maura quickly tucked a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear as a bead of moisture trickled down in a sinuous line from her temple to her chin. Every muscle in Maura's body tensed as the screams continued. It was agonizing. She felt the individual's pain, their fear.

Soon enough, Maura heard accompanying shouts from nearby. Instinctively, Maura quickly grabbed her gun from her lockbox, and stood up, slipping on her shoulder holster. Then she pushed the weapon into it and secured it.

Maura couldn't seem to move fast enough, as she pushed her way out of her tent and rushed towards the screams, which were still just as piercing, gut-wrenching, and ear-splitting as before. Someone was in distress. And Maura's heart sank as she realized the discordant screaming and shouting was coming from within her own unit's tent.

Maura swallowed, took a deep breath, and steeled her nerves, for just a moment before rushing in to greet the complete chaos ensuing inside.

"For god's sake, wake her up!" she heard Dean shout, as he wrestled with Jane on the floor.

"I'm trying!" Casey shouted back, as he ran his hands-in what Maura could only describe as a lover's caress-over Jane's face, and through her hair. "Jane? Jane, it's just a dream. Please, you have to wake up," Casey said softly. "You're going to hurt yourself, Jane. Please!"

Jane, however, was not conscious, and was still thrashing around, struggling to overcome Dean's hold. Jane seemed to oscillate back and forth between what was all out screaming and whimpering. Maura jumped backwards as Jane suddenly let out another scream. The brunette was well on the way to screaming herself hoarse.

"What the hell is going on?!" Maura shouted. "Dean, release her at once!"

"I…She was having a nightmare. She fell off of the bed, and she's been screaming and thrashing around ever since," Dean quickly explained.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to hold her down?" Maura said angrily. "Release her, and back away from her, at once!"

Dean quickly did as he was told. Jane let out another whimper.

Maura could see the sweat accumulating over Jane's face and neck.

Maura rushed forwards and knelt down next to Jane.

"Lieutenant Rizzoli," Maura said as she shook Jane. "Jane, wake up! It's just a nightmare. Wake up! That's an order!" Maura gasped as Jane's eyes shot open and her hand suddenly shot out. Before Maura could pull away, Jane's hand closed around her throat and squeezed. And Maura suddenly found that her airway was obstructed.

Frost rushed forwards, realizing how serious this situation had become.

"Jane!" he shouted. "Jane, let go! You were having a nightmare, but you're safe. Captain Isles was just trying to help. You can let go now." Maura continued to struggle, her hands clawing at Jane's arm, as she sought to loosen Jane's grip around her neck.

"Jane," Maura gasped, starting to feel the fear taking over. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating and could do nothing. Still, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of Jane. "Jane, please." Maura felt pain seize her chest as she saw the way Jane's eyes were glazed over. It was clear now. The brunette was in the midst of a post-traumatic episode. Something had likely set her off, and now Maura was paying for it.

"Jane! Listen to me! You are killing her! You have to let her go!" he shouted, "Jane, please! You are literally killing her." Maura's face was turning purple, as she was deprived of oxygen.

"Jane," Maura grunted, as she released her hold on Jane's arm, and put up her hands, surrendering to Jane. She had to trust that the brunette would understand the gesture, and would let her go. "Jane, please!"

Maura gasped as Jane's hand suddenly went slack. Maura scrambled backwards out of Jane's reach, hacking and coughing as air was suddenly reintroduced into her lungs.

Jane blinked, looking around at all of the faces. They were watching her like she was some crazed animal.

"Jane…" Frost said softly, as he approached her, as if she were liable to spook at any abrupt movement. "Hey. It's okay."

It was at this moment that Jane looked at Maura for the first time, observing the fear on the beautiful woman's face, and the striations on Maura's neck. Jane's stomach suddenly lurched, as she realized that she had done this. She had hurt her. She had hurt Maura. She could handle everyone else looking at her like she was crazy, but she couldn't handle the look in Maura's eyes as the blonde looked at her. This was the last straw.

"I'm sorry," Jane breathed. "Oh, my god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jane repeated it in a mantra.

"Jane," Maura's voice was surprisingly soft. "Hey, it's okay." Maura tried. "See? Everything is fine." Maura offered Jane her hand, as a gesture of good faith. She wanted to show Jane, that there were no ill feelings over what had just transpired. But it didn't work.

Jane scrambled backwards. Maura felt a surge of pain at the rejection, and the distrust in Jane's eyes. And truth be told, Maura wasn't sure that she knew the woman staring back at her.

"Jane," Maura breathed softly. "Come on. You know you can trust me."

At this, Jane just shook her head. When Maura reached for her one last time. Jane promptly jumped to feet, and rushed past Maura, pushing through the crowd. The second she was clear of the crowd Jane broke into a dead sprint, tearing off into the night.

"Jane!" Maura shouted as she pushed herself to her feet. "Jane, come back! Lieutenant!" But it was too late. Jane was already gone, swallowed by the surrounding blackness.

"And we're supposed to feel safe sleeping with _that_ only laying five feet away?" Crowe said to the soldier next to him. "I can see why they secreted her away in her own tent. She's fricken crazy!" Maura literally saw red, in that moment. Heat flooded into her cheeks. And her hands involuntarily clenched into fists, as if they had suddenly acquired a mind of their own.

"By all means, feel free to sleep outside on the ground, lieutenant, if you don't feel safe sleeping in here." Maura snapped. "Or better yet. Feel free to pass along your resignation. I'd be all too happy to make you someone else's problem."

"I… I wasn't implying that I…" Crowe stuttered.

"Don't dare try to tell me that you didn't mean it," Maura said angrily. Crowe clamped his jaw shut, resisting the urge to argue any further.

"You are a unit!" Maura said turning to send glares at everyone in the tent. "That means that you function as one, both in the air and on the ground. And if any of you honestly believe that the people in _this_ _tent_ do not have your back, then you have no place here. Get your things and go!" Maura punctuated each word as if trying to drive it home. "I don't know the gritty details about what happened to Lieutenant Rizzoli, and I don't need to. Lieutenant Rizzoli is a damned fine soldier…" Maura felt anger bubble in her veins as she heard snickering from behind her. "And she deserves better than this… from all of you!" Maura shouted; as she spun on her heal to bore her gaze into a young pilot. She knew immediately she'd found the culprit.

"You," she hissed at him, her patience at its end. The young man in question turned a bright shade of red. His expression suddenly became serious.

"Ma'am?" the cocky smile that had been on his face when she turned around was suddenly gone.

"Pack your things, and get out of my tent," Maura said angrily. "The same goes for every one of you who was laughing just now. I mean it! Get the hell out of my sight!"

"But where are we supposed to…"

"Go?" Maura finished for him.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Do you really think I care?" Maura asked. "Go be someone else's problem." Then. "One thing you should have learned from me the second I stepped into this tent yesterday is that I demand your respect. But you? You have to earn mine. And you sure as hell have done anything but. Now get out!" Several individuals scrambled to their bunks and immediately started tossing their few belongings into their duffel bags. "I expect all of your resignations and transfer requests first thing tomorrow morning."

"The rest of you," she said looking at the group. "Get back to your racks and get some shut eye. I expect you all ready to go at 0500." Maura said as she turned and walked out of the tent.

"Captain!" she heard Frost pipe up from behind her. Soon after, she heard brisk footsteps falling in the gravel behind her. "Captain Isles!" Frost sounded slightly out of breath as he appeared with another young woman beside him.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Maura said as she met his eyes.

"I…I know it's not any of my business, but…are you going to go and try to find Lieutenant Rizzoli?" he asked.

"You're right," Maura said shortly, "It is none of your business."

"I… Of course," Frost sighed, his shoulders suddenly sagging. "I'm sorry." Then. "I'll just let you get back to it. See you bright and early tomorrow." With that he swiveled on his heel and started back towards the tent.

"Lieutenant!" Maura shouted at him. He froze and turned back to look at her.

"Yes, Captain Isles?"

Maura sighed. "Don't get used to hearing this from me, but…I'm sorry. It's not right of me to be short with you. Especially, when you're one of the only ones who didn't do anything wrong tonight."

"Permission to be candid, sir?" he asked respectfully.

"Granted."

"I…I know it looked bad, coming upon the situation like you did, but Jones and Dean were just trying to help," Frost said candidly. "Jane was really close to Jones before…umm…before what happened to Jane." He let his voice trail off and Maura almost wished he had finished the thought.

She silently kicked herself. She never should have tried to make herself up to be such a hard ass. She'd all but humiliated Jane in front of the rest of her peers, when that was the very last thing the brunette needed. If she'd just listened to what Jane had been trying to say, then this whole situation could have been avoided.

"This never should have happened," Maura said as she shook her head. "I never should have pushed aside the welfare of a fellow soldier for the sake of my own pride."

"Don't blame yourself, doc," Frost replied. This earned a raised eyebrow from Maura.

"Doc?" Maura had to ask.

"Jane might've mentioned that you'd met before," Frost said with a nervous laugh. "You know, at the academy."

"And just how much did she tell you exactly?" Maura asked.

"That you joined the UAF to put yourself through med school, but wound up getting sucked into flying planes," Frost replied.

"I don't know if sucked in is the right word," Maura laughed. "But yeah…you have Jane to thank for that. I fell in love with flying and never turned back. My old man was awfully disappointed by that, no doubt." Maura let out a nervous laugh. "Enough about that…" Maura cleared her throat, "Any idea where I might find Lieutenant Rizzoli?"

"I'm sure she'll turn up eventually," Frost replied. "But if you really are hoping to find her sooner rather than later, she has several places she likes to go to when she needs to clear her head. My best bet is that you'll find her tinkering somewhere in the main hangar. She says that working on her bird straightens out her head. I guess there's something to be said about working on machines. It does wonders for one's sanity." Maura nodded. She could understand the notion. Hell, she'd lived it.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Maura said gratefully. "I'll give it a shot."

"You know…If you're like me, I'm sure a part of you almost doesn't want to know what happened to Jane out there, but…" Frost hesitated. "Maybe you could understand where Jane is coming from better if you did?"

"I'll give it some thought," Maura said simply.

"I'm sure Korsak would be willing to talk to you about it, if you wanted," Frost said softly. "Since I doubt that you'll ever get more than two words out of Jane about the what happened. You see, she's a proud individual, herself. I guess you two have that in common."

"Careful, Lieutenant," Maura teased. "That sounded vaguely like a criticism." Both she and Frost let out a laugh.

"Good night, sir," Frost said after stifling a yawn.

Maura nodded. "Good night, Lieutenant, and thanks for the help."

"Any time," Frost nodded. "We're all on the same side, after all."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So it was a bit of a short update, but at least it's something! Please let me know what you guys think! Should I continue?**


End file.
